What He's Gained
by Heichou's Pet
Summary: Out of all the things he'd gained since joining the Scouts, this was the last thing he'd expected. Yet somehow… it was the most pleasant.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Rated T for mentions (MENTIONS ONLY) of sex and boobies

Shingeki No Kyojin does not belong to me... sadly...

* * *

What He's Gained

"Captain…? Would you like some coffee?"

"Sounds great, Petra. Thank you."

The amber-eyed girl smiled sweetly and giggled as she waltzed off to retrieve the offered drink.

'She's in in an oddly cheerful mood today' Levi thought to himself as he turned back to the stack of paperwork in front of him. It seemed like all he ever did anymore was paperwork. Mission reports, casualty forms, and, Erwin's most recent form of torture to assign him: taking care of Hanji's request letters for Titan experiments. He rejected every single one, of course. But, like the filthy creatures that the scientist was so obsessed with, with every one that he struck down, three more would show up in front of him the next day. And, with every one that he struck down, he cursed Erwin Smith's name for ever coercing him into joining the Scouting Legion in the first place.

Though, not everything about being in the Legion was bad, he had to admit. The paperwork was ungodly, the missions were deadly, and the death was ever-present. But he'd gained a few things he never had before in the Underground.

He'd gained a sense of security. Sure, being in the Legion was dangerous. Their various missions outside the wall seemed to always end in utter failure, and with each return home, their numbers would be cut in half at the least. However, in his six years with the Military, he'd never so much as incurred an injury, and his solo kill, well into the triple-digits, had earned him the title of 'Humanity's strongest'. He knew that this didn't mean something wouldn't go wrong eventually. Everyone had to die one day and it seemed no one met a natural death anymore. His time would run out eventually, but for now he felt safe. He felt confident in his own abilities to survive against the Titans. Survival in the Underground had been a much different story. Down there, every living thing was your enemy and you never knew when someone you called your friend would stab you in the back… literally.

He'd gained fame. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted, but he'd gained it. It had only taken him a year of being with the Scouts to obtain the rank of Lance-Corporal, and his 'Humanity's Strongest' nickname. Along with this came respect and that meant no one pissing him off for the sole purpose of doing so (Except for Erwin that is). No one made short jokes to his face anymore, and when he told someone to do something, they did it. It was pleasant, to say the least.

He'd gained a squad of worthy soldiers. Eld, Gunther, Auruo and Petra had proven themselves time and again to be everything he could desire in his own hand-picked team. Their fighting styles were all unique, yet complimented each other's perfectly. They worked well together, not even needing to verbally communicate to devise plans in the blink of an eye and take down whole herds of Titans in a matter of minutes. He trusted his squad, and they trusted and admired him. Auruo even went as far as to imitate him in every way he could. From the way he dressed to his haircut to his mannerisms.

He'd gained the love of a woman…

His thoughts were temporarily interrupted as Petra returned with his coffee. He hid a small smile behind the mug that she placed in front of him as she went to go stand in front of the window, humming a small tune as she watched birds fly by. When he'd picked Petra for his squad, he'd never imagined their relationship would escalate beyond anything other than soldier and captain. He'd chosen her because she had exemplary skills with the 3DMG and the flexible paring blades they used to fight Titans. She followed orders well and, to top it off, she had good personal hygiene and kept her surroundings neat and clean. Most women did, which was why he was tempted to have an entire squad full of them at first. But having Petra be the solitary female in his squad somehow made their bond ever greater. He slowly grew to find himself thinking her attractive, and it was no secret- to _anyone_- that she harbored feelings for him. He allowed her to drag him out on a kind of date one night where he'd had the rare experience of no paperwork, and after both of them getting thoroughly drunk (She was a lightweight and he had to make three trips to the bathroom because he'd drunk so much), they'd wound up in his bed together.

They'd slept together nearly every night since then. Sometimes they had sex, sometimes they just reveled in each other's warmth. On cold night's, they'd bundle up in cotton pajamas before crawling under the blankets together, and during the summer months, they'd strip down to their undergarments, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. He found he couldn't get enough of the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest. Of her legs, always so smooth and hairless, tangled together with his own. Of her arms wound loosely around his waist in her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her back as she breathed deeply in sleep, or her cheek pressed firmly against his collarbone, her favorite pillow.

He'd gained happiness.

"Oh, Captain…?"

He sighed lightly, placing his coffee back on the table. "We're alone, Petra… there's no need for you to call me that when no one else is around."

She turned away from the window to face him, a small blush heating up her cheeks. "R-right…. Levi…?"

"Yes, Petra?"

She took a few steps forward, coming to stand next to his chair, and he looked up at her with inquisitive eyes. He noticed she'd been in a particularly odd mood as of late. After complaining of feeling ill for the past few days, she'd finally caved to his demands and went to visit the doctor this morning. He couldn't afford one of his soldiers being sick, after all. But she seemed fine now. More than fine, she almost seemed to glow with health and radiance. She was beautiful, and that doctor was a miracle worker if he'd cured her of any illness so easily.

He started lightly as she reached forward and took hold of his hand, bringing it to rest on the flat plane of her stomach. He fingered the fabric of her shirt lightly, giving her a small smile as he rubbed the taught muscle of her abdomen through it. He continued to do so as he reached with his other hand for his coffee again, taking another sip.

"H-happy Father's Day, Levi…." Petra squeaked out.

He didn't need to think about what she said to understand the meaning. He got it right away, and whatever coffee had made it into his throat found its way back out onto his desk and the infuriating documents in a coughing fit. Petra panicked, quickly apologizing while she pat his back and rubbed circles into his tense shoulders until he calmed down.

Out of all the things he'd gained since joining the Scouts, this was the last thing he/d expected. Yet somehow… it was the most pleasant.

He'd gained a _family_.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Father's Day was almost a month ago now, but another wave of inspiration his me at the gym the other night and I wrote this while on the bike. It's based off a small comic one of the many SnK fanpages I follow on Facebook posted. Sorry, I don't know who created it, nor would I be able to link you to it. But it was cute!

Be sure to leave a review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
